Yoshikage Kira
Yoshikage Kira is the main antagonist of Part 4 of JoJo's Bizare Adventure. Background Kira was born January 30, 1966, in Morioh Town within Japan's M Prefecture in the city of S. His parents, already old when he was born, died when he was 21. After a difficult childhood, Yoshikage decided that he wanted to live a quiet life and that he would eliminate anyone who opposed him. After he was shot by the Golden Arrow, he acquired his Stand, Killer Queen, which only made it easier for him to kill people. After an encounter with Shigekiyo Yangu, he was forced to kill him if he didn't want to be exposed. After Josuke Higashikata found out about his friend's death, they started investigating and ended up discovering Yoshikage. After a fierce battle, Kira was forced to escape and change his identity by forcing Aya Tsuji's Stand to turn him into another person. The new Kira, now named Kosaku Kawajiri, lived in calm for some time, but due to his new son's suspicions, Kira's real identity was found out. In the end, Josuke and his friends defeated him and he was run over by an ambulance, sending him into a world where spirits would never be able to rest. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Capable of greatly harming Josuke Higashikata and Jotaro Kujo, who are notably superior to Jolyne Cujoh). Speed: Massively Faster than Light (Can keep up with Stands like Crazy Diamond, which are comparable to Silver Chariot). Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Can endure numerous hits from Star Platinum and Crazy Diamond). Hax: Invisibility (Killer Queen and air bubbles only), Intangibility (Through Killer Queen's Stand properties), Transmutation (Killer Queen can turn enemies into bombs with just one touch, allowing him to bypass their durability), Time Manipulation (Bites the Dust allows Kira to rewind time), Air Manipulation (Stray Cat can block the flow of air inside the enemy's bloodstream). Intelligence: Above Average (Capable of devising highly complex plans and calculating things like the range of his air bubbles. Managed to stay hidden for over 15 years). Stamina: High (Has been able to keep on fighting despite having sustained a lot of damage). Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Stand - Killer Queen:' The Stand of Yoshikage Kira. A power-type humanoid stand with the ability to cause explosions in various manners. **'First Bomb:' By simply touching an object or individual, Killer Queen automatically transforms them into a bomb that can be detonated at any time, or when touched by anyone other than Kira. The explosions can only be seen by other Stand users, but anyone and anything can be affected by this ability. **'Sheer Heart Attack:' Killer Queen's second bomb, an autonomous explosive tank that tracks heat signals. It can act on its own while Kira uses his other bombs. It is almost completely indestructible, and unless it involves changes in gravity, it does not revert the damage to Kira, unlike Killer Queen. It will not stop until it detonates a human target or Kira deactivates it. **'Bites the Dust:' Killer Queen's third bomb, a passive bomb that Kira can implant into anyone who knows his name. After being implanted with the bomb, anyone who questions the victim will explode immediately. Once the bomb goes off, time goes back to the beginning of that day. After the time loop, only the one with the bomb inside them remembers what has happened. Regardless of what happens, previous victims will die at the same time, even if they don't ask about Kira. It automatically prevents the bomb's host from killing themselves or dying. It can also be used by simply telling someone his name and immediately detonating the bomb. It can only be deactivated by Kira himself. *'Stray Cat:' A hybrid between a cat and a plant that has its own Stand. This Stand, Stray Cat, has the ability to fire deadly air bullets, which Killer Queen can turn into invisible projectile bombs. Additionally, Stray Cat can also insert a bubble into the enemy's bloodstream and use it to block the flow of blood and oxygen within the enemy's body. These bubbles are all resistant to blunt damage. When exposed to sunlight, Stray Cat attacks automatically as a defense mechanism. Techniques None notable. Equipment None notable. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Punched a hole through Koichi's chest. *Brutally beat up Koichi without using Killer Queen. *Killed Shigechi with just two attacks. *Before acquiring his Stand, stabbed multiple people to death. *Casually one-shots human targets. *Matched Josuke's Crazy Diamond in power. *Matched Jotaro's Star Platinum in power. *Surpassed Koichi's Echoes Act 3. *Fatally injured Josuke and Okuyasu. *Sheer Heart Attack destroyed a shoe shop with a single explosion. *Sheer Heart Attack fatally injured Jotaro Kujo. *Bites the Dust killed Rohan, Josuke, Okuyasu, and Jotaro. *Stray Cat can knock out humans with a single shot. Speed/Reactions *Able to block blows from Koichi's Echoes Act 3. *Swatted away Shigechi's Harvest, which is composed of 500 ant-like creatures. *Blocked attacks from Josuke's Crazy Diamond. *Comparable in speed to Jotaro's Star Platinum. *Blocked attacks from Stray Cat. Durability/Endurance *Survived getting shot in the chest by Stray Cat. *Can endure injuring himself in order to save himself from Stray Cat's attacks. *Endured the pain of having to sever his own hand. *Kept on fighting despite having several shards of glass stuck in his body. *Sheer Heart Attack was unfazed by a barrage of attacks from Jotaro's Star Platinum. *Stray Cat's air bubbles are resistant to blunt damage, and can only be destroyed with sharp objects. Skill/Intelligence *Stayed hidden for over 15 years. *Has killed over 46 women from Morioh Town. *Killed Reimi Sugimoto. *Killed Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu. *Killed Aya Tsuji. *Was able to tame Stray Cat, the Cat-Plant Stand user. *Would've defeated Josuke and his gang if it hadn't been for Hayato's intervention. *Easily one of the strongest Stand users in the series. *Has a Literature Degree. *Stole Kosaku Kawajiri's identity and fooled his wife Shinobu. *Became a ghostly mercenary after his death Powerscaling Scaling is quite simple for Yoshikage Kira. He's been able to keep up with and damage Josuke, Jotaro, Koichi, and Okuyasu, all of which would allow him to scale to some of the better feats in the series. Weaknesses *He can still be affected by his explosions if he is too close. *Sheer Heart Attack can be misled with heat. *Should his left hand be cut, he will lose the ability to use Sheer Heart Attack. *Unaware of what happens after time loops with Bites the Dust. *Cannot use Bites the Dust and his other bombs at the same time. *His OCD can put him at disadvantageous positions at times. Sources Character Profile Wiki (Backstory only) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Shueisha Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Massively Faster than Light Category:Invisibility Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Summoners